1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to roller skates and more specifically it relates to a multidirectional in-line roller skate. The multidirectional in-line roller skate contains a plurality of spherical wheel assemblies mounted centrally along a common plane below a boot of a skater. Each spherical wheel assembly has the ability to rotate horizontally along a riding surface as well as to revolve vertically three hundred and sixty degrees in a clockwise and counterclockwise direction on the riding surface, allow the skate to perform tight figure skating maneuvers on the riding surface. The spherical wheel assemblies can very easily be changed to accommodate varying degrees of traction requirements on different riding surfaces, thereby producing low replacement costs, for both the spherical wheels and the spherical wheel assemblies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous roller skates have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,043,598 to Mollinger; 3,936,061 to Wada and 4,034,995 to Forward et al. all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.